Jake Heaps
Jake Heaps was a quaterback for Brigham Young University. He left the team on Dec. 4 with intent to transfer to Kansas. Before BYU Ranked the No. 1 quarterback in the country by Scout.com and No. 1 pro-style quarterback by Rivals.com ... named the top college football recruit out of the state of Washington by MaxPreps ... earned Parade All-America honors following his senior season ... was invited to play in the U.S. Army All-American Bowl as the starting quarterback for the West team ... led Skyline to three consecutive state championships ... 2009 first-team All-State quarterback ... AP Washington State Player of the Year ... USA Today All-America first team selection ... 40-2 record as a starting quarterback ... completed 213-of-352 passes for 3,191 yards and 45 touchdowns as a senior ... team captain ... threw a state-title game record four touchdown passes in a 45-21 victory against Ferris HS ... career totals were 9,196 yards, 114 touchdowns and only 18 interceptions ... rushed for 30 touchdowns ... 2008 KingCo 4A All-Conference Co-Offensive MVP ... KingCo 4A All-Conference Quarterback ... Seattle Times MVP ... Gatorade Washington State Player of the Year ... AP State Player of the Year ... helped Skyline achieve a perfect 28-0 record over his sophomore and junior seasons ... coached by Mat Taylor. 2010 Freshman Year Jake played in all 13 games, starting 10. He set every BYU freshman quarterback record, including passing yards, touchdowns and wins. he played in his first-career game during the season opener against Washington, throwing 13-for-23 for 131 yards. He played most of the game at Florida State, throwing his first touchdown pass on a four-yard throw, finishing 15-of-31 for 114 yards. He became just the second freshman out of high school and first freshman since 1997 to start at quarterback at BYU, going 24-of-45 for 229 yards at home against Nevada. He threw 27-of-54 for 270 yards and two TDs at Utah State. He completed 19-of-31 passes for a career-best 294 yards vs UNLV. He threw four TDs and 242 yards on 15-of-20 passing at Colorado State, including a career-high 62-yard touchdown on a flea flicker. He registered the 8th-best pass efficiency total in BYU history vs. the Rams at 242.64. He threw 14 touchdowns in the final six games of the season, including four multi-touchdown games. He was the only true freshman in 2010 to lead his team to a bowl game and the first BYU freshman quarterback to start a bowl game. Heset a BYU bowl record by completing 25-of-34 passes while tying a Cougar bowl record with four TD throws vs. UTEP in the New Mexico Bowl He College Football News Freshman All-America Team Honorable Mention 2011 Sophomore Year Jake played in nine games, starting six , he was named to Davey O'Brien Award Watch List. He finished the season with 1,452 yards passing, going 144 for 252 with nine touchdowns and eight interceptions. He threw for a career high 305 yards on 27 of 50 passing. He threw four touchdowns against New Mexico State and was named Rivals.com Independent Player of the Week and FBS Independent Offensive Player of the Week NCAA Awards *New Mexico Bowl Offensive MVP - 2010 Category:Quaterback Category:Transfered from BYU